Locked In
by WanderingWonder
Summary: Somthing I wrote like 3 years ago. Must share my stupidness with the world....


Something I wrote a long time ago. It's so crappy it's funny!

Crazed Llama 

The YYH charters, includes Rei, walk into the entrance of the mall, All of them doing something. Hiei and Kuwabara are fighting, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina talking about where they want to go next, Yusuke blabbing on to Koenma about how he beat Toguro, and Kurama and Rei are flirting.

"Come on you guys, lets go to the pet store." Botan says. The three girls run off into the corridors of the mall. Hiei uses his speed to cut them off.

"Where do you think your going?" Hiei asks. The girls thought this was the most stupid question in the world (Yes stupider than Kuwabara's questions).

"We just said answered that question a minute ago. The pet store, duh". Keiko says. They began to run once more. Hiei just stands there a little, ok a LOT burnt.

"Ha Ha. The shrimp got dished". Kuwabara laughed uncontrollable.

"God Kuwabara it wasn't that funny". Rei said as everyone else ran past him and on to the pet store.

**At The Pet Store**

All different sounds could be heard.

"Crazy Llama (A.N.- Lets call him Carl ) on the loose". Yusuke heard a random person say. Carl runs through the store mauling people. Hiei bends over to look at the rabbits but little did he know that Carl made a target of his rear.

"Ahhhhh". Hiei screams as he flies threw the window.

"You MOTHER FUCKER! You will pay". Hiei yelled. Hiei took out his sword and cut off Carl's head. Yusuke who was laughing like an idiot missed out on the llama for lunch.

Angry Mob

Everyone in the store that was still alive came around the campfire (A.N.- Its not really a camp fire it's more a bon fire). The manager turned off all the lights. The only thing lighting the store was the fire.

"Ok, there once were nine friends"... Yusuke told the whole story ever since they got to the mall.

"This is lame"! People started to yell. They started to throw dog bones and kitty liters at him. "We have to get out of here". Kurama said while his head. Rei agreed as they made their way to Yusuke. Someone threw a cage at Yusuke knocking him out cold. Kurama and Rei grab Yusuke and make a run for it. Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma, Yukina, and Keiko soon follow.

"Angry Mob!" Yusuke said coming conscious and then going unconscious.

"That was weird". Rei said. The YYH crew runs into the bathroom. The angry mob banged on the door. "Oh no, where trapped". Kuwabara said.

"Ok everybody do not panic. We can figure this out". Koenma said thinking he was in Spirit World Still in charge. "Now can we panic?" Keiko asked. "Sure why not". Koenma replied.

"Ahhhhhh!" Everyone screamed at the same time. "Hey we sounded like twins!" Everyone said. "Okay you can stop now."

"No, seriously stop!" Everyone one keeps saying at the same time. In time the angry mob left.

"I think they left." Yusuke said.

"Good your awake. We don't have to hold you anymore." Rei said as Kurama and her dropped him.

"Now we can leave." Yusuke said getting off the floor & trying to open the door.

"Guys… I think we're locked in."

Makeover

"You gotta be kidding me." Rei said while going to the door & trying to open it.

"No kidding, we're locked in." Yusuke said.

"It must have been the mob." Hiei said.

"You gotta be kidding me! Who makes a door that locks from the outside?" Rei asked.

"I guess the mall." Keiko said.

"Oh yeah." Rei said feeling kinda stupid.

"I told you not to come here." Botan said.

"Don't you dare try and blame any of this on me! You… You… Dead lady!" Rei said pointing at Botan.

"How dare you!" Botan shot back. "You… You… Ho!"

"You little", Rei said ready to attack Botan.

"Time out!" Kurama said getting in the middle of the two fighting girls.

"No Kurama, let them fight. I need some entertainment." Hiei said.

"Entertainment?" Botan asked.

"Oh you messed up." Rei said.

Botan and Rei gave each other evil glances, with a nod. They pulled out lipstick, perfume, blush; you know the usual purse taker-uppers. They began to walk slowly towards Hiei with evil, evil smiles.

**5 Minutes Later**

Hiei looks in the mirror.

"Ahhhhhh! You evil –**BEEP-!" **Hiei yelled.

"What did you say?" Rei asked.

"I mean it's beautiful." Hiei said in a sweeter tone.

His lipstick's a light blue, the blush a purple shade, his eye shadow green, & lip liner a scarlet color. To top it off he had a silver tiara to make him look like a queen. Everyone laughed.

Bathroom

The bathroom smelled like lilies.

"My, what's that beautiful fragrance?" Kurama asked jokingly.

"Shut up fox!" Hiei said in rather not joking tone.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Rei yelled.

"Thank you Rei." Kurama said.

"Your welcome!" Rei said smiling ear-to-ear.

"Don't talk to him like that! The only reason your defending him is because you're in love with him." Hiei said prancing around the room like a little girl. Rei just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Kuwabara was doing a weird dance.

"I gotta let the dogs out!" He said still dancing.

"Kuwababra look where we are!" Yusuke said. Everyone gasped in amazement.

"But it's the girls bathroom!" Kuwabara said with a look of pain on his face.

"Well you can pee on yourself." Koenma said shrugging.

"oH man!" Everyone said.

"Well then… Everyone out!" Kuwabara said. Everyone but Kuwabara fall anime style.

"Believe me. We would if we could." Botan said.

"How about we turn around?" Yukina said.

"Okay." Kuwabara said as he ran into the nearest stall. Everyone else turned around and put on headphones. Kuwabara finished his business & washed his hands. They took off their headphones and turned around. Hiei washed off his makeover. Everything was silent.

"Well, how long do you think we've been here?" Koenma asked anyone who would answer.

"At this rate we'll starve before we get out." Kurama added. Yusuke started to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" Rei asked. Keiko went to him and let him cry on his shoulder.

"He can't bare to being parted from food for long." Keiko said rubbing Yusuke's back. Everyone but Keiko & Yusuke sighed.

"Another problem…" Rei said.

Problems

"Yukina my love! Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Kuwabara asked Yukina wrapping his arms around her.

"Grrr…" Keiko looked at Hiei as he tried to come between their love. Hiei had a look of confusion on his face & shrugged his shoulders.

"Yukina, I remember the first time we met…" Kuwabara told the WHOLE story. Yukina karate chopped his arm that was on her waist. Everyone's eyes went in shock, even Hiei's.

"Yukina my love-" But he was cut off be Yukina.

"I'm not your love! I hate you! You're ugly & you can't fight!"

Now everyone was trying to hold back laughter. Yusuke finally pulled himself together for this moment. You could hear little giggles coming from their mouths.

"Why are you all laughing? I have problems with all of you." Yukina said.

"Oh really…" Keiko said hands on her hips.

"Yes, you heard me. Keiko, you're to bossy. Botan is too cheerful. Koenma- OH! Don't get me started on you or I'll never stop! Lets just say all on the above." Yukina said. Words like stupid, bossy, short and fool appeared over his head.

"You evil hobo…" Koenem said. Yukin froze the words to ice. They fell on top of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Back to me. Hiei, you retard, I know we're related. Yusuke is too stupid. Kurama is too nice & Rei, you're a slut!" Yukina said.

"You evil whore!" Keiko said. Kurama just shrugged his shoulders. Everyone but Hiei, Kurama, & Kuwabaka beat the snot out of her. As Koenma lay on the floor.

None of them knew how long they would be locked in.

OMG! THEY WERE SOOOOO OUT OF CHARARTER! THAT WAS SO STUPID!


End file.
